Hetalian Lives
by 1sarahsmiley
Summary: A load of random one-shots that will be about anything. Multiple pairings. Rated T for now. I don't own Hetalia, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it. Please Rate and Review:)
1. Seme Sprinkles

Seme Sprinkles.

Roderich yawned as he poured out his morning tea and was about to take a sip when the doorbell rang. After getting little sleep the night before (thanks to Gilbert), he needed the tea. He took a quick sip and put the cup down reluctantly and went to answer it, not seeing his best friend, Elizabeta, looking cautiously through the window.

"Ve, how are you Roddy?" Feliciano, another good friend, asked, smiling up at Roderich from his doorstep. Roderich felt a little annoyed at the nickname, only Gilbert got to call him that.  
"I am good thanks, Feliciano. How are you?"  
"I'm good too," Feliciano smiled happily.  
"Why are you here?" Roderich asked.  
"Don't you want to see me?" Feliciano hung his head, always over-emotional.  
"No, no," Roderich replied quickly. "Of course I like seeing you, I was just wondering why you came so early."  
"Ve, Miss Eli-" Feliciano suddenly stopped. "Oh, I'm not supposed to say that, never mind." Roderich suppressed a wince, Feliciano's sing-song voice this early in the morning was giving him a headache, he needed his tea.  
"What aren't you supposed to say?" he asked.  
"I can't say," Feliciano sang happily. "She said not to."  
"Who's 'she'?" Before Feliciano could answer his phone pinged.  
"Excuse me," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. Roderich rolled his eyes when he saw the case; it had the Italian flag made out of pasta on it.  
"Ve, I must be going now, bye bye," Feliciano sang and he walked away, leaving a slightly irritated Austrian on his doorstep.

~a few minutes earlier~

Elizabeta stood outside the kitchen window of Roderich's house watching him preparing his morning tea at exactly 6:30, like every day. Elizabeta smirked as he looked around, Feli must have rung the doorbell like she'd told him to. Her smirk was replaced with a fond smile as she thought about how hard it had been to get the pasta-loving Italian over here at this time in the morning. Roderich left the kitchen, after setting his tea down on a heatproof mat on the counter. As soon as she heard the door open, Elizabeta pulled the window open (she'd unlocked it the night before when she'd visited Roderich and Gilbert). She climbed in and pulled a small tin out of her bag. She grinned as she read the label 'Seme Sprinkles'. They were quickly poured into Roderich's tea and she climbed back out of the window, closing it carefully behind her. Elizabeta sent a quick message to Feli and ducked beneath the window ledge. A few moments later he joined her under the window. They looked cautiously through the window and saw Roderich standing with his back to them, his cup of tea in his hand. He drank it and shuddered slightly. Elizabeta smiled in victory as Roderich put the now empty cup down and went over to the door. Elizabeta saw a smile cross the man's face, like the one often seen on Gilbert.

Roderich walked up the stairs and into his room. Gilbert was lying sprawled across the double bed, his silver hair spread messily around him.  
"Gil," Roderich called, his voice low and husky. Gilbert groaned and opened his eyes.  
"What is it Roddy?" Red eyes met purple and Gilbert was slightly surprised to see the dominance amongst the violet. Roderich moved over to the bed and straddled the sleepy albino.  
"What-" Gilbert started to ask before Roderich silenced him with a kiss. Deftly, Roderich unfastened the buttons on Gilbert's shirt and pulled it off. Gilbert started pulling at Roderich's shirt while the brunet smiled victoriously. Within seconds all their clothes were discarded on the floor and the two men were wrapped around each other.

Elizabeta had quietly followed Roderich upstairs, Feli tagging along too, and when they got to Roderich and Gilbert's door they could hear moans.  
"Ve, Lizzy, what are they doing?" Feli asked.  
Elizabeta grinned, and in her Yaoi-fangirlishness forgot who she was talking to, "Each other."  
"What?" Feli practically sang. "What does that mean?"  
"Did you read the book I got you?"  
"Which one? The purple one or the light blue one?" Feli asked, pulling both books out of his pocket.  
'How the hell did he fit them in there?' Elizabeta wondered before answering, "The light blue one." Feli opened it and looked at the first page. His eyes widened and Elizabeta smirked.  
"What are they doing here?" Feli asked, pointing at a picture. Elizabeta sighed again. God that Italian was far too innocent. And it was explained in the text by the picture of those two males.  
"Can't you read?" she asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.  
"No~!" Feli sang happily.  
"N-nein, Roddy! I top! I top-" Gilbert voice came through the door before it broke off into a loud moan of pleasure. Elizabeta started laughing, thankful that the two men were too busy to hear her.  
"I really need pictures," she said to herself.  
"Ve, I have a camera Lizzy!" Feli exclaimed.  
"Oh my god! This is too good!" Elizabeta opened the door a little and pointed it in. She took several pictures (and a video), practically squealing from fangirlishness at all the Yaoi. Gently she closed the door and went over to Roderich's computer in the next room. After a few minutes the pictures were up on Facebook, along with a link to a certain video on YouTube. Feli, who was watching over her shoulder, stared at the pictures, not understanding still.  
"Lizzy~" he whined. "Please can you explain what they're doing?"  
"Ask them," Elizabeta's eyes glinted mischievously.  
"Ok!" Feli sang and went over to the bedroom. Elizabeta shook her head, ditzy Italian idiot. She heard talking for a while and then Feli's voice saying something about Facebook. There was silence for a minute before a yell.  
"Elizabeta!"


	2. Too Late

Too Late

'No-one cares'

The voice echoed through my head. After a few days of freedom from it, it had come back. It always did, not like people.

'It's all lies'

Dammit, why won't it leave me alone! I glance down at my arms, a mess of scars that nobody even noticed. I know I hide them, but still, no-one wonders why I always wear long sleeves, even through the summer. The knife had somehow found its way back into my hand.

'They won't notice'

I slide the knife over my skin. It feels good. I enjoy watching the blood dripping off my arm. A small smile crosses my face in spite if my tears, the first real smile to cross my face in weeks.

'It'll be less painful this way'

It's ironic really, as I pierce my skin again; I see the date on my calendar. The 25th of February. I shudder as I remember what the Allies did to me years ago.

"I hereby announce; Königreich Preußen is officially dissolved."

The voice rang through my mind. I remembered it so clearly. Too clearly. I'd only survived because I'd been under the foolish impression that I was still needed. I've realised now. I'm not needed. I'm just here because no-one else cares enough to end it for me. The knife flashes again. More blood. The pain is fading now though.

'They won't miss you'

I can feel the strength leaving me and I sink slowly to the floor. I brush my silvery hair out of my eyes. I want to see a bit more than _that_ as I die.

'They'll forget about you'

That's my biggest fear. And it's come true. They've all forgotten. I can feel the tears in my eyes, the red eyes that I'm considered a freak for. As if I have any control over my eye colour and hair colour. I bring the knife down so it stabs me, right through my chest.

"Brüder?"

He's not here. He can't be. It's just my imagination. He doesn't care. My bedroom door opens. He's actually here! I look up into the face of my younger brother.

"Prussia! What are you doing?"

He's shouting as he kneels down beside me. My eyes start closing; the blackness is tempting me down into it.

"Stay awake, verdammt!"

He shakes me, gently so it doesn't hurt, but rough enough to stop me from falling asleep. My eyes meet his tear-filled blue ones. I can see his fear. Fear for me. He cares. The voice, it was lying. My eyes start closing again. It's too late.

"Nein! Nein, Preußen! You can't die! Please, Brüder!"

I force my eyes open one last time. That stupid voice.

"Ich... Ich liebe dich."

My eyes slip closed again and the last thing I hear, as I fall into the blackness, is my brother crying.

"Ich liebe dich, auch."


	3. Brothers

Brothers

Arthur watched out of the window as his parents left. Now he was home with his three big brothers, Allistor, Reilly and Dylan. Arthur turned away from the window and picked up a book. After a while he got bored of reading and he went out into the hallway, planning on going downstairs to see if anything good was on the TV. When he got to the top of the stairs, there was a flash of light right outside their house. A fraction of a second later there was a loud rumble of thunder and all of the lights went out. Arthur heard a small noise behind him, he turned around sharply. His eyes weren't yet adjusted to the sudden darkness.  
"Rah!" Allistor yelled, jumping towards Arthur. Arthur stepped away from his older brother, backwards. He'd forgotten that he was at the top of the stairs.

Dylan and Reilly came running into the hallway as they heard a sudden yell.  
"Arthur? Allistor?" Dylan shouted, his welsh accent thickening with confusion.  
"What's bloody going on!?" Reilly added. There was silence for a second.  
"Arthur!" Allistor cried. The three brothers were quiet for a few seconds trying to figure out what had happened. The lights flickered back on and they saw Arthur lying still at the bottom of the stairs. Allistor ran down the stairs at the same time as Dylan and Reilly hurried along the hallway.  
"Arthur!" Dylan shook Arthur's shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.  
"Arthur, ye bastard, wake up!"  
"Get up, you git!" Allistor and Reilly both spoke at the same time. Slowly, Arthur's eyes fluttered open.  
"Wha-?" Arthur didn't get a chance to complete his question as his brothers all hugged him.  
"Get off!" Arthur's indignant voice came from under the pile. "I do need to breathe you know."  
"Are you alright?" Reilly asked, once they'd released Arthur.  
"Yes, I think so," Arthur replied. He got up and smiled. "Perfectly fine!"  
"You are a lucky bastard," Allistor laughed.  
"Stop calling me that," Arthur sighed at his brother's pet name for him.  
"Make me."  
"Oh, I will!" Dylan and Reilly exchanged exasperated glances as Arthur started chasing Allistor around the house.


	4. Plane Trip

Plane Trip

Vash Zwingli hurried through the airport, his little sister, Lili, scurrying along behind him. They weren't late, not yet, but Vash wanted to be by the gate in case the plane left early and since he'd paid quite a lot (in his opinion) for the tickets, he was not taking any chances. The Zwingli's were travelling back to Switzerland to visit some old friends. They arrived at the gate and took seats. They still had five minutes before they were supposed to be at the gate so there weren't that many others there.  
"Big brother?" Lili asked.  
"Yes?" A rare smile crossed Vash's face as he looked down at his little sister.  
"Is my passport picture going to be a problem?" Lili's passport picture showed her in a pink dress with long plaits. Now she wore jeans and a green shirt, like Vash's, and her hair was cut short, also like Vash's.  
"I don't think so Lili, it still looks like you," Vash answered. They carried on chatting until it was time to board. Vash watched the two pilots walking a little way ahead of them. One had messy silver hair and the other had neat brown hair with a curl sticking up. Why did they look familiar? Once everyone was on the plane, Vash explained what was in the safety cards, not listening to the pilot and co-pilot introducing themselves. A few minutes later, the plane was pulling onto the runway. Lili gripped Vash's hand for reassurance. They'd travelled on planes before, but she was still nervous. Vash rolled his eyes, but squeezed Lili's hand back. The engines started and they were hurtling along the runway. The plane pulled up and rose into the air. Lili sighed with relief. Vash took the magazine out of the seat pocket and he and Lili started looking through it, choosing what they would have liked to get, it was a routine that they performed every time that they flew.

Long after Vash and Lili had finished looking through their magazine, about half of the way over to Switzerland, there was a sudden announcement over the intercom.  
"Gott! Ze fuel light is on! Ve're all going to die!" The pilot was shouting in a thick German accent. There was a moment of silence before people started panicking.  
"Big brother! What are we going to do?" Lili cried, tears sparkling in her eyes. Vash opened his mouth to answer when the intercom buzzed again.  
"Sorry, my mistake, it was ze intercom light, kesesesese!" The pilot laughed. There was a sound of someone being hit and a muffled "Ouch!" and a new voice spoke.  
"Sorry about ze pilot, he has a, er, strange sense of humour." This accent sounded more Austrian. Vash sighed irritably; he didn't find it funny to scare people like that (he preferred scaring people with warning shots). He felt a small and close over his and looked down to see that it was Lili's. The pilots carried on talking on the intercom.  
"Ja, but you still love me anyway," the pilot sang.  
"..." The other was quiet for a moment.  
"See you don't deny it!" the pilot shouted triumphantly.  
"Be quiet! I vas merely speechless at your stupidity!" the co-pilot snapped.  
"Ja, sure," the pilot said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Vash furrowed his brow in confusion, these two pilots reminded him of some old friends from the military. On the intercom there was a thumping noise.  
"Get off!" the co-pilot shouted.  
"Nein, Roddy, vhy vould I do zat?" Vash couldn't help smiling. These two really did remind him of the albino and aristocrat who he'd met years previously. What were their names again, Gilbert and Roderich? Vash was sure that was what they'd been called.  
"Get your albino arse off of me and get back to steering ze plane!" The co-pilot yelled angrily. Vash froze, he wasn't worried about the lack of pilot at the moment, but he was wondering whether these people, who reminded him so much of Gilbert and Roderich, actually were Gilbert and Roderich.  
"It's on autopilot, anyvay; I don't want to get off, Little Master." Vash allowed a grin to light up his face. That was it, it had to be them. Gilbert had always called Roderich 'Little Master'.  
"What is it, big brother?" Lili asked.  
"I think i know these two, pilots," Vash said.  
"Really? Who are they then, big brother?" Lili asked.  
"Do you remember that time when we went to that party and I introduced you to an albino and brown haired man with glasses?" Vash said.  
"Um..." Lili thought for a moment. "Oh, yes, I remember! Gil and Roddy!"  
"Yes, that's them," Vash said. "Well, our old friends are piloting this plane." Lili grinned happily. "We've got to go and say 'Hello'!" She beamed.  
"Yes, but when the plane lands," Vash replied. What a coincidence that they booked tickets for the plane with _those two_ as the pilots?


	5. The Flute Player

The Flute Player

Austria awoke to the sound of a flute playing a gentle melody. He climbed out of bed and, after putting his glasses and dressing gown on over his night clothes, he went out into the hall. Who was playing, he wondered as he wandered along the carpeted corridor. The only music in this house after Italy and Hungary had left, had been his own. Who was this? Austria stopped outside his music room, that was where the song was coming from, he was sure of it. Who was this person and how did they get into his house? He had the only keys and the only person who was able to break in was Prussia. Austria laughed quietly at the thought of Prussia playing something as soft as this. And on a flute. He pushed the door open and froze. The man playing had white hair, just like Prussia's. The music stopped and the man turned around. Red eyes met purple and neither of them noticed a gentle breeze coming in through the open window and rustling the sheet music on Austria's precious piano.

"Prussia," Austria broke the silence after a few seconds. "Vhat are you doing here?"  
"..." Prussia was silent for a moment, a slight blush covering his usually pale cheeks.  
'He looks adorable like that,' Austria thought. 'Wait what? Since when do I think that Prussia's adorable? All he does is aggravate everyone, stalk me and proclaim his "awesomeness"'  
"I vas playing ze flute," Prussia finally answered. His voice was quiet and had none of its usual arrogance. Austria realised that he'd seen a side to Prussia that was very rarely seen.  
"Prussia, vhy vere you playing ze flute?" Austria asked curiously.  
"Old Fritz used to play the flute, today is ze seventeenth of August, ze awesome me is honouring his memory by playing Grave e Sostenuto!" Prussia smiled, some arrogance creeping back into his tone.  
"You miss him, don't you?" Austria said.  
"Yes. He vas one of my closest friends. Und a great ruler. Prussia became strong with him in charge," Prussia looked slightly sadder now.  
"Vhy here?" Austria asked.  
"I vanted to be here, und ze awesome me can do anything he vants, so suck it loser!" Prussia smirked.  
"Idiot," Austria smiled fondly. "You know zat you could've asked to play here, right?"  
"Ja, I know, but ze awesome me does vhatever he vants, I don't need to ask!"  
"Vhat can you do?"  
"Zis." Prussia stepped forward and, blushing slightly, pressed his lips against Austria's. Austria stared wide eyed in shock at the male now kissing him before relaxing. It felt so right to be kissing Prussia. Said albino nibbled gently on Austria's lip asking for permission to go further. Austria opened his mouth and the two fought for dominance. Prussia won and, grinning triumphantly, he started pulling Austria out of the music room and back to Austria's cosy bedroom.


End file.
